I don't want to be ur dirty little secret anymore
by GredW
Summary: OS SLASH Gil Grissom/Nick Stokes - Ecrit pour le dernier défi de la communauté LJ me li me lo "Secret honteux". Nick savait qu’il n’était qu’un gamin capricieux et gâté, mais il n’était pas prêt de renoncer à Gil.


**Titre :** I don't want to be your dirty little secret anymore  
**Fandom :** CSI  
**Pairing :** Gil Grissom/Nick Stokes  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** S'ils étaient à moi...  
**Ndla :** Ecrit pour le défi "Secret honteux" de la communauté LJ "me_li_me_lo".

* * *

« Je ne serai plus ton petit secret honteux !  
- Nicky, tu exagères ! Je te promets que je le leur dirai en temps et en heure…  
- J'exagère !? Moi, j'exagère ? Tu es gonflé, Grissom ! Qui est-ce qui a tout fait pour m'avoir dans son lit ? Qui est-ce qui m'a harcelé pendant des semaines pour je vienne vivre avec lui ? Et maintenant que je veux que l'on annonce aux autres notre relation, tu me demandes d'attendre ! Espèce de sa…  
- Nicky ! s'écria Gil, indigné.  
- Il n'y a pas de Nicky qui tienne ! Heureusement que je n'ai pas encore parlé avec mon proprio… je peux retourner dans mon appart' dès ce soir !  
- C'est sûr que tu ne peux pas rentrer au Texas, chez ta mère ! »

La bouche du plus jeune s'ouvrit sur un « oh ! » surpris et blessé. Rapidement, il se détourna pour aller faire sa valise mais Grissom réagit promptement. Il attrapa son amant par le bras et le fit se stopper.

« Nicky… Nick, écoute-moi…  
- Non !  
- Stokes, tu vas arrêter de te conduire comme un enfant et tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à te dire ! »

Le Texan se dégagea fermement mais il ne bougea pas. Gil soupira, son amant pouvait être si têtu parfois. Il se rapprocha de lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Nick se raidit mais l'entomologiste ne se déclara pas vaincu.

« Laisse-moi te rappeler qui j'ai dû poursuivre de mes assiduités durant des semaines puis, bassement convaincre de venir vivre chez moi ? Et, maintenant, d'un coup, tu voudrais passer à la vitesse supérieure ? »

Le plus jeune se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son homme, son corps pourtant toujours aussi tendu.

« Nick, parle-moi. »

Ce dernier se retourna et fit face à son amant.

« - Je… je… tu as honte de moi ?  
- Quoi ? Nicky, où es-tu allé chercher cette idée ? »

Le Texan haussa les épaules.

« - Tu ne veux pas qu'on officialise notre relation, marmonna-t-il. Tu refuses de me prendre la main en public. Ne parlons pas de baisers… Et puis, quand on va au resto ou au ciné, j'ai l'impression d'être avec un copain et non pas avec mon compagnon…  
- Nick, soupira Grissom. Tu sais que je ne suis pas capable de faire ces choses. Tu… Je…  
- Tu aimes ton intimité, je sais, mais j'avais pensé… Je… Et avec Sara…  
- Sara !? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec elle ?  
- Tu… tu faisais ces choses-là avec elle, non ?  
- Non ! Je te rappelle qu'on devait aussi garder notre relation secrète.  
- Ah oui, toi et tes secrets ! »

La mâchoire de Stokes se durcit. Il n'était même pas son premier secret honteux.

« - C'est à cause de sa lettre, hein ?  
- Quoi ? Non ! Enfin… Quelle lettre ? »

Gil sourit et soupira. Il aurait dû s'en douter… Son Nicky était un homme jaloux, il l'avait déjà remarqué. Il aimait ça, d'ailleurs. Maintenant, il savait comment régler cette histoire.

« - Nick, tu n'as rien à craindre.  
- Tu en es sûr ? Et si elle revenait ?  
- Je comprends mieux. Si elle revient, mais que les autres sont au courant pour nous, j'aurai plus de scrupules à retourner avec elle… »

Le brun ne soutint pas le regard de son compagnon. Cependant, son rougissement le confirma à sa place. Un nouveau soupir échappa à Gil.

« On voit que la confiance règne…  
- Gil… »

L'entomologiste plaça une main devant la bouche du Texan pour l'arrêter.

« - Je pourrais tout aussi bien te tromper avec elle, même si les autres sont au courant, tu en es conscient ? »

Nick hocha la tête, malheureux. Gil le serra contre lui.

« On le leur dira, Nicky, mais quand il le faudra et pas pour éviter une infidélité. Ils le sauront lorsque tu arrêteras de douter de moi et que tu auras donné ton préavis à ton propriétaire. Je suis prêt à prendre un week-end pour t'aider à emménager complètement ici. On le leur dira après être allés au Texas pour parler à tes parents, quand je ne serai plus ton petit secret. »

Nick gémit de gêne. Il savait qu'il avait fait une scène pour rien mais, dès qu'il avait trouvé la lettre de Sara, il avait paniqué. Il préférait être celui qui partait plutôt que celui qu'on mettait à la rue…

« - Gil, murmura-t-il.  
- Chuuuuuut… Nick… Tu… Je t'aime, mon cœur. »

Le Texan sourit. Gil n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller à des mots doux mais, parfois, ceux-ci lui échappaient, pour le plus grand bonheur de son amant.

« - Je t'aime aussi.  
- Elle le sait.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je le lui ai dit. Elle m'a laissé son numéro et je l'ai appelée. Je lui ai tout raconté pour nous. Elle ne reviendra pas. Ou, si elle le fait, ce ne sera pas pour nous, pour moi. Elle sait tout.  
- Oh ! »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun, un sourire qu'il ne put contrôler.

« Bien, dit-il, finalement.  
- Bien ? » s'amusa Grissom.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et ils s'embrassèrent, heureux.

« On ne dit rien alors ? demanda Gil.  
- D'accord, ça sera notre secret.  
- Oui. Mais il n'a rien d'honteux, Nicky. J'espère que tu le comprends. »

Le plus jeune hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Tu appelleras ton propriétaire, demain ?  
- Je ne sais pas… Parce qu'en parlant de ça, tu es sûr qu'on devrait vivre ensemble… Parce que…  
- Stokes ! »

Le brun rit.

« Ok, mais c'est donnant-donnant. Je donne mon préavis et, en échange, tu acceptes de faire une sortie "en amoureux" par semaine. Promenades main dans la main, baisers langoureux sous la lune…  
- Nick, nous devons être discrets.  
- Y'a plein d'endroits à Vegas où on peut être discrets. On peut aussi sortir de la ville…  
- Ok.  
- Ok ? Je croyais que je devrais faire plus d'efforts pour te convaincre…  
- Oh mais continue… Je peux encore changer d'avis ! »

Ils rirent. De nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion.

« Et si on poursuivait cette conversation dans la chambre ? J'aimerais entendre tes autres arguments. »

Le brun se laissa conduire dans leur chambre, sans opposer de résistance. Il sourit, satisfait. Il savait qu'il n'était qu'un gamin capricieux et gâté, mais il n'était pas prêt de renoncer à Gil. Et si jouer à ce petit jeu servait, pourquoi s'en priver ?


End file.
